††Ice Love††
by Isis Yukida
Summary: Essa fic tentarei levar pra frente xDFaço ela em homenagem a minha amiga Meilin, que assim como eu ama o Hyoga. Mas como eu tbm amo d o Isaac, fikei com ele dessa vez XDEh..vo tentar completar essa fic...veremos se eu nao abandono essa tbm xD
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo Personagens Principais: Hyoga de Cisne, Isaac de Kraken, Isis de Peixes e Meilin de Áries. 

Personagens Secundários : Max

Poseidon consegue reviver seus marinas graças a Hades. E agora depois de tantos confrontos, estão em tempo de paz. Isaac estava morando na Austrália. O destino acaba fazendo com que eles agora se reencontrem. Romance na área. Aviso que nas minhas fics todos os cavaleiros aparecem vivos! Inclusive Aioros de Sagitário. Ah, e também: Max, Isis e Meilin são obviamente fictícias. Meilin é em homenagem a minha amiga Raquel, que nessa fic eu a presenteei com o Hyoga inteirinho só pra ela, mas não se acostume Meilin. E Isis é a personagem coma qual eu me auto- inclui na história, e dessa vez eu vou ficar com meu 2º amor, Isaac de Kraken. E Max é um garotinho da qual Isaac cuida.

Capítulo 1 

Casa de Sagitário:

"_Sometimes I run, Sometimes I hide,_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you,_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight,_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night ,_

_Baby, all I need is time..."_

Meilin, amazona de Áries, chega e abaixa o rádio.

**Meilin**: Hey, e aí? Não vai sair do quarto hoje não?

**Isis**: Pra ser sincera, to muito bem aqui.

**Meilin**: Ah não, ah Isisinha, vamos vai...faz esse favorzinho pra sua melhor amiga vai...- diz, chacoalhando a amazona.

**Isis**: Ai, tá...para de me chacoalhar -joga a ariana no chão - Ai, tem coisa Meilin Amamiya, você quer que eu vá exatamente onde?

**Meilin**: Até o estádio de futebol do Santuário...

**Isis**: Ah...então tá explicado, será que você quer ir até lá, só pra ver um certo cavaleiro de cabelos tão radiantes quanto o sol, e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu? Ou estou enganada?

**Meilin**: Ah, tá legal, aiiii...eu sabia que você ia topar, eu te adoro Isis...agora vamos vai...ó, o Miro vai tá lá, tem o lado bom da coisa, é melhor do que ficar aqui trancada sem fazer nada...

**Isis**: Miro e eu somos só amigos, sem contar que a Jessy é apaixonadíssima por ele, agora vamos antes que eu perca a paciência...

Na sala:

**Isis**: Papai, to indo lá embaixo, tchau...Te amo!

**Aioros**- gota Tá bom, também te amo...

Estádio de futebol. Os cavaleiros de bronze estão jogando futebol, com a participação de Miro, Aioria, Kanon e Saga. Shina, Mino e Saori estavam babando pelo Seiya que estava sem camisa. Jessy, amazona de Golfinho, desanimada, sonhadora e também babando por Miro.

Meilin e Isis se aproximam para sentar do lado de June e do fã clube de Seiya.

**Meilin: **Olá meninas...olá cunhadinha...

**June**: Olá! Oi Isis?

**Isis**: _"No soy mujer, de las que vem, y juzgan todo tan solo com mirar, No soy igual a las demàs, que..."_ Ui ...hehehe...Oi June...

**June**: dá uma risadinha e volta a babar para Shun

**Shina**: Ai...olha só que bunda que ele tem...suspira

**Isis**: Shina, o Seiya nem tem bunda...o Saga sim tem...

**Mino: **Olha só aqueles braços fortes...suspira

**Isis**: Mino, aquilo não é nada perto dos braços do Ikki...

**Saori**: Olha, aquele peito sexy dele...suspira também

**Isis**: Saori, magrelo daquele jeito? Olha os do Kanon então...

**Meilin** Elas tão bêbadas, drogadas, ao do tipo?

**Marin**: Ora, vocês já deviam estar acostumadas, elas sempre fazem isso...

**Meilin**: Olha Marin, você não pode falar muito, faz a mesma coisa pelo tio Aioria...

**Isis**: Ah, isso é verdade...tudo bem que o meu tio é o meu tio né...mas...

**Marin**: É o Aioria é o Aioria, e você Meilin, também não pode falar nada, BEM QUE VOCÊ TÁ BABANDO AI PELO HYOGA, NÉ?

**Hyoga**: para no meio do campo corado pelo que Marin disse e pensa: Tudo bem Hyoga, isso não foi com você, hehehe...

**Meilin**:cora e fica emburrada, mas não responde nada a Marin Grr...

**June**: Vocês ai, já chega...

**Isis**: É isso ai June...

É chegada a noite, Meilin nem chagava perto do Cisne, mas estava satisfeita: pelo menos ele agora sabia que ela "babava" por ele. Estava pronta para entrar novamente no quarto de Isis, que estava como sempre desanimada, algumas vezes até chorando, com lembranças que eram desconhecidas até mesmo por Meilin. Isis, estava acendendo um cigarro:

**Meilin**: ISIS...- tira o cigarro das mãos de Isis- Tentando fumar de novo?

**Isis**: Ah Meilin, eu nunca consegui por um cigarro na boca, se não é você, é meu pai que não deixam eu fumar...

**Meilin**: Cigarros dão mal hálito, e fazem mal aos pulmões, e dê graças a Zeus que eu e seu pai não deixamos você fumar mocinha, e agora por quê está assim?

**Isis**: Por nada...

**Meilin**: Nada mesmo?

**Isis**: Já disse que não...

**Meilin**: Você era triste por causa do seu pai. Depois da batalha contra Poseidon ficou pior. Seu pai foi ressuscitado, você ficou mais alegre. Mas o que aconteceu nessa batalha com o Julian Solo que te deixou assim hein?

**Isis**: Nada Meilin, não teima, eu não gosto de falar dessas coisas. Esse é meu jeito, só isso...

Agora tá tarde...vamos dormir logo, antes que eu te mande pra casa de Áries...

**Meilin**: Tá bom, tá bom, mas não me manda pro Mú não, ele vai começar a falar e não vai parar mais...de santo aquilo não tem nada, homem rabugento dos...Grrrr

**Isis**: Calma...calma...- dá uma risadinha- Boa noite...

**Meilin**- Boa noite...

Capítulo 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

Dia seguinte. Todos foram acordados por Athena, que estava soltando fogos pelas ventas...

Alguns cavaleiros estavam reunidos no pátio do Santuário...

**Seiya**: _"E sou rebelde, quando não sigo os demais, e sou rebelde, quando te quero mais e mais, sou rebelde...quando insisto em mudar, e sou rebelde quando me jogo sem pensar..."_

**Hyoga**: Dá pra para de cantar tanto rebelde seu jumento de uma figa ¬¬

**Seiya**: Ah, cantando eu me distraio, sem contar que ficá mexendo a boca, faz movimentos que aquecem minha cara sacô?

**Shiryu**: Isso porque tá calor...

**Hyoga**: Eu vo esquenta sua cara já já Eguinha Pocotó...

**Isis**: Heyyy... péra ai...desde quando você esquenta alguma coisa Hyoga?

**Hyoga**: Heyyy... tá muito esquentadinha hoje...beijou o Miro foi, aspirante a Sardinha?

**Isis**: Óh o respeito Pexim de Aquário...Grrrr... um dia ainda arrebento essa tua cara...- parte pra cima do Pexim de Aquário.

**Shun/Ikki**: Heyy, calma...- seguram-na pelos braços- Olha a violência, isso não te levará a lugar nenhum...- completa Shun.

**Isis**: Shun...não me venha com seus ataques de pureza não...Meilin, pelo amor de Zeus...bota esse Marreko longe de mim..

**Meilin**: Eu não...

**Saori**: Em seu eterno inferno astral, grita da sua sala- HYOGA YUKIDA, VENHA JÁ AQUI! AGORAAAAAAAAAA Ò.Ó

**Hyoga**: O que a Vacathena quer agora hein?

**Shiryu**: Isis, bem que seu pai podia Ter deixado ela morrer, assim eu economizava vistas...

**Ikki**: E bota vista nisso...

**Isis**: - tomando coca-cola de canudinho- Fala isso pra ele...me inclui fora dessa...

Na sala de Athena:

**Hyoga**:- se ajoelha- Sim senhorita?

**Saori**: Marreko, quero que vá até a Austrália buscar meu novo vestido, me entendeu bem? Ah, e também quero que cuide muito bem dele, me custou caríssimo, só isso, ESTÁ DISPENSADO...

**Hyoga**: Se me permite, quando né?

**Saori**: Eu ainda não sei, mas não vai demorar pode crê...agora...VAZAAA!

**HYOGA**: o.o tá...

Duas horas depois...

As amazonas estão na aula de dança. Era um passatempo e ao mesmo tempo um exercício. Uma das únicas coisas que a Vacathena fez de bom.

Música: _"Intoxicate me now, With your loving now,I'm think I'm ready now(I'm think I'm ready now) Intoxicate now, With your loving now, I'm think I'm ready now."_

**Isis**: Eu já te disse que eu odeio dançar? Ai, minhas pernas...

**Meilin**: É, já sim...

As duas saem da sala de dança e vão ao Bar do Santuário.

**Hyoga: **Olá...

**Meilin**: Olá Hyoga...

**Isis**: O meu "Olá" é insignificante, com liçensinha - sai pra fora do Bar.

**Meilin**: Espera, Isis...Mas que espécie de amiga ela é hein?

**Hyoga**: - da uma leve risadinha- É...Meilin...

**Meilin**: -cora- Sim...

**Hyoga**: Bem, a Bruxao...er... a Saori me mandou até a Austrália, pra ir buscar uma encomenda dela, bom e eu detesto ir sozinho, então já viu, hehe, - vê que ela fica ainda mais vermelha e esta dando uma leve risadinha- hã...quer ir comigo?

**Meilin**: Ah Hyoga, eu não sei, não fica bem a gente viajar sozinhos...eu...

**Hyoga**: E se a gente levasse a Isis? Ela é sua amiga não é?

**Meilin**: Pensando bem...ela quase não sai...e vai ser um passeio legal...tudo bem, eu topo...

**Hyoga**: É isso ai...- ele abraça a garota e estes ficam abraçados um tempo...

**Meilin**: Ah...Hyoga...

**Hyoga**: Ih...foi mal...- se desabraçam...

Enquanto isso na casa de Sagitário. Aioros estava na parte subterrânea da casa. Numa sala muito pouco conhecida, e que atualmente só entravam lá Aioros e Isis. Lá tinham lembranças deles, no momento Aioros estava a observar um retrato de família, mais precisamente observando Brigite, a mãe de Isis.

Isis, agora estava adentrando a biblioteca, foi até uma estante, e a abriu, pegou um livro azul e deu 1 volta a esquerda, 1 a direita, mais 2 a esquerda e enfim, empurrou o livro pra trás, o que fez a estante se mover dando caminho a um corredor bastante escuro, ela desceu as escadas, e virou a sua esquerda, seguiu reto e virou na primeira porta a esquerda, avistou seu pai serio, observando o retrato como fazia muitas vezes.

**Isis**- Papai?

**Aioros**- Hum, ah, filha, pode entrar...

**Isis**- abraça o pai- A mamãe era linda...

**Aioros- **Tão linda quanto você...

**Isis**- Não papai, ela era mais, é, vocês faziam um belo casal, realmente são parecidos...

**Aioros**- Ah, você é a nossa cara, a diferença é que você puxou os cabelos mais escuros como os meus, e os olhos negros e belos da sua mãe...

**Isis**- Hum...e esta aqui é a minha tia Isis né?

**Aioros**- É...conheci ela antes de sua mãe, e admirava seu nome, é o mesmo nome da minha deusa egípcia preferida, Isis, ela é mais ou menos como a nossa deusa Hera...

**Isis**- Desde que o senhor me olhe como sua filha e não como sua cunhada, tudo bem...

**Aioros**- Você é você Isis, minha filha, de quem tanto me orgulho, a outra Isis infelizmente já se foi...

**Isis**- Tá bom pai...mas ó...minha deusa é a Sekhmet, ou Athena, deusa da força e da guerra, e obviamente da sabedoria...eu ou demais paisinho...fala serio...

Convencida...

**Isis**- se dirige a um retrato, e tira o pó que o cobriu, e o observa, era Isaac de Kraken- Ah...- suspira

**Aioros**- Nunca se esqueceu dele não é?

**Isis**- Não papai...ele era maravilhoso...

**Aioros**- Ele era um bom genro, pelo menos não ficava me atormentando ¶D

**Isis**- Papai...

**Aioros**- Hehe...vamos vai...tô com fome...

**Isis**: Vai acaba ficando q nem um elefante...

**Aioros**- Heyy..

**Isis**- Hehehehe...

Continua XP


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Quarto da Isis:

**Meilin**: ISIS, ISIS, ISIS, ACORDA...VAI ACORDA...- começa a chacoalhar a amiga.

**Isis**: Só mais 5 minutinhos vai...

**Meilin**: Que 5 minutos o que, vai me escuta...começa a arrumar as malas já!

**Isis**: Que? Ô.õ

**Meilin**: Vamos pra Austrália...com o Hyoga...hehehehehehehe...

**Isis**: Hahahahaha...Meilin Amamiya agora não é hora pra brincadeira...dexa eu durmi...cara, você sabe que eu não agüento nem comigo mesma...

**Meilin**: Não é brincadeira, Isisinha, vai faz esse favorzinho pra sua amiguinha aqui vai...Ó, eu já falei com meus irmãos Ikki e Shun...eles disseram que está tudo bem...

**Isis**: Tá...você só se esqueceu do meu paisinho amado...-boceja-

**Meilin**: Hihihihi...engano seu, eu também já falei com o Tio Aioros e ele disse que tudo bem...

**Isis**: Porra, você é rápida...o amor realmente te afetou...

**Meilin**: Para de graça aspirante a Sardinha...vai ou num vai? Vai...diz que sim, vai? Diz que sim, vai, sim?

**Isis**: Heyy, já tá ficando igual aquele Marreko tosco, Pexim de Aquário de uma figa? Tá, eu vou né, fazer o que...

**Meilin**: NHAAAA...eu te adoro amiga...o que seria de mim sem você...

**Isis**: Uma carneira sem cérebro...esconde uma risadinha

**Meilin**: O que você disse sua...sua...- dá uma travesseirada na amiga- sardinha...

**Isis**: Hihihi...

Enquanto isso na Austrália...

**Isaac: **Dona Helena tem certeza de que o Max não vai te dar trabalho?

**D. Helena**: Que isso Isaac, será um prazer cuidar desse sapequinha

**Isaac**: Bem, se é assim eu to indo...

**D. Helena**: Pode trabalhar sossegado...

**Sorento**: Bom dia Isaac...

**Isaac**: Bom dia, e aí novidades?

**Sorento**: Que eu saiba não...só mais barcos quebrado...

Os dois riem. Thétys entra de surpresa...

**Thétys**: Notícias pessoal...

**Sorento**: Qual é a da vez?

**Thétys**: 3 cavaleiros de Athena estão vindo pra cá, só que na paz...

**Isaac**: - já meio cismado- E...você sabe quem são eles?

**Thétys**: Ah Isaac, parece que são 2 mulheres e 1 homem, não é nem a irritante da Shina, nem a Marin...e o homem também não sei quem é, mas eles não sabem que vivemos aqui...

**Isaac**: Ah... brigada Thétys...- fica sério -.

**Thétys**: Bem meninos, preciso ir...

**Sorento**: - olha pro corpo de Thétys- Cara, sabe que a Thétys não é de se jogar fora?

**Isaac**: -pensativo- ...

**Sorento**: Isaac?

**Isaac**: -desperta- Hã...ah é...a Thétys é...

**Sorento**: -interrompe- Brother, vai me dizer que você ainda pensa na gregazinha?

**Isaac**: - dá um suspiro desanimado-

**Sorento**: Mas você também não se decide, ou é a Camille, ou a grega...

**Isaac**: Camille é bonita Sorento, mas se for comparar, ela não chega nem aos pés da Isis, que além de bonita, seu jeito de ser é o oposto da Camille que é orgulhosa, fria, patricinha pra karaca, etc...

**Sorento**: Só não fica se iludindo Isaac, pode e não pode ser ela que está a caminho, e se for, ou você fica com ela e esquece a Camille, ou você fica com a Camille e esquece a grega, se não vai acabar magoando uma das duas...

**Isaac: **É...- fica pensativo novamente como que refletindo as palavras de Sorento que estavam cobertas de razão.

**Sorento**: Sem contar, que a grega a essas horas, pode tá gostando de outro agora...

**Isaac**: Hêy...mas também não me desanima né...

**Sorento**: Tá, foi mal...só tava avisando...

Casa de Áries:

**Mú**: Cuidado com as minhas coisas Meilin...

**Meilin**: Ai foi mal mas eu tô com pressa...

De repente um vaso cai...

**Mú**: ò.ó MEILINNNNN,- corre até os restos de um belo vaso- Meu vasinho importado do Iraque, era tão belo e valioso...Meilin sua bruaca desgraçada...

**Meilin** Foi mal Musinho...- pega outro vaso e joga na cabeça do Mú- Hunf...E da próxima vez vai chama de bruaca a prostituta da sua vó...Hunf...- sai andando.

**Isis**: - cutuca Mú- O Mú, sua vó era uma prostituta?

**Mú**: Zeus, o que eu fiz pra merecer? ISISSSSSSS...- se aproveita do seu poder e joga Isis pro alto dando uma de Kiki.

**Isis**: Mú me põe no chão, odeio ficar assim...- começa a chorar- MÚÚÚÚ... me põe no chão please TT

**Mú**: Tudo bem...- para deixando Isis cair com tudo.

**Isis**: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO...- junta as mãos como se estivesse rezando- Salva-me! ç.ç

**Hyoga**: - chega de repente estica os braços para não deixar Isis se espatifar no chão- O.O'' Meu Zeus!

**Isis**: - caída sobre os braços de Hyoga, abre os olhos- Hum, ô.õ Eu não morri? Nem me espatifei?

**Hyoga**: Hã, não...

**Isis**: Nossa...- olhou pra cima- Caraca Zeus, você foi rápido Não é que a Carnerinha me arranjo um bom cunhado...ó...valeu Pexim de Aquário...- desce.

**Meilin**: Hey, o que é que tá acontecendo aqui hein?

**Isis**: Seu mestre tentou me matar, e o seu Pexim de Aquário me salvou, pelo menos ele vai me servir de alguma coisa...

**Meilin**: - olha pra Mú que estava emburrado como se não tivesse feito nada- Tem certeza?

**Isis**: Ah não, tô ficando maluca tentando lembra...

**Meilin**: Hey...Hyoga eu já to pronta, e peço desculpas pela Sardinha...

**Hyoga**: Que nada Meilin, tá tudo bem, eu conheço a fera, bem, acho que podemos ir né?

**Isis**: Sardinha não vai, Sardinha vai ficar ¬¬''

**Meilin**: Aspirante a Sardinha vai...Ou então diga adeus a seu bichinho de pelucia -com o bichinho nas maos.

**Isis**: Sardinha vai TT – corre a pula em Aioros que estava na Sala de Estar lendo jornal.- PAPÁ, EU VOU SENTIR SUA FALTA...

**Aioros**: Eu também filhota xx Mas me solta tá me enforcando...

**Isis**: Hum? Ah tá...- desce do colo de Aioros- Bem, nada de namoricos ¬¬ E cuida bem da casa...Ah e não deixa o Dite mexer nas minhas coisas tá?

**Aioros**: Sim senhora, vai tranqüila e não volta antes que eles, e se alimente bem, não coma demais se não vai ficar gorda, e se veste que nem gente tá?

**Isis**: Ok, te amo papá

**Meilin**: Vamos Isis, tchau todo mundo o/

**Hyoga/Isis**: Tchau...

**Reto do Povo**: Tchau...


End file.
